Intervention of a different kind
by hiddenloner
Summary: After a mission goes wrong and Kim is hurt Ron blames himself, what will happen in the aftermath? One Shot


I don't own Kim Possible or anything related

**Intervention of a different kind**

Ron had no idea where he was or how far he'd walked it didn't matter to him, haunted by the memory of their last mission, it was going normal at first when something new happened, Drakken himself got involved in the fight attacking Ron blindsiding him.

Ron despite not being the greatest fighter could still easily handle Drakken, and quickly defeated the mad genius when it all went wrong, he'd thrown Drakken into his latest creation which caused it to do two things, first it shoot a bright beam of light towards Kim and Shego who were fighting the bean which it released caused it to blow up, Shego who saw the beam was able to get of the way while Kim wasn't so lucky, she was hit by the beam and sent flying into the wall giving out a scream of pain that shattered Ron to his core.

Drakken and Shego quickly escaped while Kim was incapacitated leaving Ron to feel the greatest sense of guilt he'd ever felt, after getting her medical attention he had just walked trying as he might to clear his head and forget that god awful scream.

It was quite late from what could tell but he still kept walking one foot in front of the other until he collapsed from exhaustion, unable to move anymore Ron laid there with the realisation that he was going to die but that didn't scare him, in fact he felt he deserved it, he'd failed in his goal in life to protect Kim, he done the opposite to that he'd actually hurt her and really badly too.

As Ron laid there he doubted that if someone would be driving on this deserted road tonight they would notice him, it was pitch black, several minutes past when he was able to hear a car coming and shockingly start to slow down, somehow the driver noticed him.

He heard the car pull over nearby and could hear footsteps heading closer to him eventually the person stood above him "well well well, what do we have here, what's a cutie like you doing all the way out here?" a woman asked

Ron strained to open his eyes, he was that exhausted but he managed to open them marginally and with a light surrounding her Ron's tired mind caused him to ask "are you an angel?"

The woman sounded amused by his question "me, an angel, well that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a long time but no, no angels here"

The woman looked at him for a few moments "you look like you're in desperate need of some help I'm going to take up into town" she said

Ron just nodded weakly before the woman picked him up and started to carry him towards her car, she laid Ron across the backseat before grabbing a pillow and blanket she had in the foot space behind the passenger seat and making a make shift bed when she was done she asked "comfy?"

Ron again nodded, the woman grabbed a plastic bag of the ground from the foot space behind the driver seat which had a box of energy bars and a couple of bottles of water and handed them to Ron "here have these, you look like your dead on your feet"

"Thanks" Ron said before he started to eat and drink satisfied the woman closed the door and hoped into the driver's seat and took off

"So Ron why were you in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night anyway?" the woman asked after a few minutes

"You know my name?" Ron asked amazed, hardly anyone out of Middleton knew his name and was surprised this woman did

"Of course Ron I know who you are, you're Ron Stoppable the partner to Kim Possible"

"Sidekick" Ron corrected

"Right, sidekick" she admitted hesitantly after a few moments "anyway that's not important what is important is why you where in the middle of nowhere when you should be safely in Middleton"

"I was taking a walk trying to clear my head and I lost track of time" Ron answered

"A walk huh? What was bothering you" she asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Ron said wearily

"Oh c'mon Ron it will make you feel better, trust me"

"Somehow I don't think so"

"Okay what do you want to talk about then?"

"I'm not sure" Ron said, he didn't want to be rude to this woman but he couldn't think of anything to say

"I know, let's talk about Kim Possible, surely you know a lot about her being best friends with her and all"

"KP? Well we've been best friends for years; um we hang out at Bueno Nacho a lot" Ron began

"So how would you describe her right now just between us"

"Nothing leaves this car?" Ron asked

"Okay Ron nothing leaves this car, I won't say a word to anyone"

Ron couldn't explain it but he felt inclined to answer, deciding he could trust her "Well I would describe KP as kind, caring, funny and beautiful, she means the world to me, she goes around helping people all around the world and still finds the time to help me with my math homework, nearly everyone treats me like crap, mocking me and what not but because of her, it doesn't bother me in the slightest, she gives me a reason to smile, even a reason to get out of bed most mornings, after the amount of times I've screwed up and embarrassed her, she never ditches, me even with some of the stuff I've done no one could blame her if she did she still remains my friend, she means the world to me and I've always considered myself lucky every moment I spend with her" Ron admitted, once he started he could stop until he let everything of his chest

"Wow Ron that's deep, you ever tell her that she means that much to you Ron?" the woman asked sounded almost pleased to hear Ron's confession

"No"

"Really, why not?"

"I...I don't really know, I guess I'm afraid"

She didn't press him any further but gave advice instead "you should Ron, I think if she means that much to you, you should let her know how you feel, a friendship shouldn't just be one whole unspoken thing, she'll never know unless you tell her".

"I'll think about it, so what about you?" Ron asked curious about this woman

"What about me?"

"What's your name, what do you do, you know so much about me yet I don't know anything about you"

"Well, I go place to place, doing an odd job here and there as for who I am" she paused before adding "I'm your biggest fan"

"My biggest fan?, I actually have a fan that's a surprise " Ron said surprised

"Yup biggest fan right here"

"And probably only one, hell even I don't like myself at the moment" Ron said sadly

"What why?" the woman sounded surprised

Ron didn't speak for a few moments "Kim was hurt on our last mission and hurt really badly, so badly she had to be taken to the hospital, I'm the reason she ended up in the hospital, the girl who gives me the reason to get up in the morning and I put her in a hospital bed" he finally said sinking in a depressed state.

"So that's the reason why you were in the middle of nowhere this late at night" the woman summarised "does she blame you, you know for the accident?"

"I don't know, probably I haven't seen her since"

"So after an accident that put your best friend into the hospital, you avoid her and nearly get yourself killed on some random highway, do you have any idea what doing that could do to her"

"She wouldn't be burdened by me" Ron shrugged "not the worst thing in the world"

"Not the worst thing in the word?" she asked incredulously "she would have lost her best friend to something that neither of you could of seen or predicted, she'd probably of forgiven you in a heartbeat but if you had died on that highway she's not only lost her friend but a part of herself" the woman said angrily

Ron remained silent for a few minutes as it sunk in what might of happened if he was died, he knew he'd feel lost without Kim and tried to put himself in the situation where he lost Kim, he noted that the woman seemed to speak from experience, Ron figured she must of lost someone close to her "you speak like it has happened to you before, has it?" Ron asked

"Yes, I lost my best friend some time ago because of something similar to this, I never got a chance to say goodbye, after my best died I was lonely, I'd opened myself to this person and then they were gone, they'd always been there for me, and never let me give up, was the reason I was who I was not some bitch who thought she was better than everyone else, after that , all I felt was emptiness, the friend who'd always made me smile and cheered me up when I was sad was gone and I was tempted more than once to end it all" the woman said and Ron could tell that she still felt that loss even till this day.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do" Ron said

"No unfortunately for me, there's nothing no one can do, but just because there's nothing you can do for me doesn't me you can't help yourself and save someone else from going through this, trust me on this Ron it hurts a lot"

"I will, I'll stop running and face her, I mean if she's forgiven me before she'd probably forgive me again"

"That's right Ron, she'll forgive you I just know it" she assured him

"I hope so, I'm such an idiot" Ron muttered as he fell asleep

"Sleep tight Ron" the woman whispered

Ron slowly opened his eyes _well, that was a weird dream, where am I anyway?_ Looking around the room he quickly gathered he was in a hospital and a smile appeared on his face when he saw his best friend looking at him.

Kim looked at her best friend happy to see him awake, he'd been asleep for nearly a whole day and she was worried "hey Ron, how you feeling? Are you alright?" Kim asked

Ron rubbed his eyes before answering "yeah KP I'm still a little tired but I feel fine" he saw that she was in the bed next to his and was reminded of her own injuries "what about you KP, how are you?" he asked concerned.

"Fine Ron, they're keeping me in for observation for a few more days but I'm fine"

"That's good Kim, I'm glad you're ok"

"What happened Ron? You go missing for three days when suddenly late last night you're brought in suffering from severe exhaustion"

Ron didn't respond "c'mon Ron spill. What happened? Why were you found on a highway in the middle of nowhere, you had me worried Ron you had disappeared and no one had a clue where you were and I was stuck in this bed unable to try find you" Kim's voice cracked as she spoke revealing how worried she truly was

Ron remembered the conversation he had with the woman who'd found him, when he first awoke he thought that part was a dream, that it was merely a product of his subconscious

"Ron?"

"When you got hit by that beam of light and crashed into the wall, it tore me up inside" Ron finally said

"We're been hurt before on missions Ron, but you've never acted like this then"

"Unlike those times though, it was because of me that you got hurt KP"

"Ron it was an accident, you couldn't of known that was going to happen, you just acted instinctively when Drakken attacked you, it wasn't your fault Ron"

"You don't understand KP, at the time all I could think was that it was because of me you got hurt, that it was my fault" Ron paused then after remembering the advice he was given added "KP, I don't know if you know how much you mean to me, it's because of you that I find the motivation to get out of bed most mornings, you give me the ability not to care what others think of me, despite being busy you always find the time to help me with my problems, after all the stupid things I've done that humiliate you, you remain my friend and every second I get to spend with you is like a gift and I treasure every moment of it, essentially Kim you mean the world to me"

Ron paused for a moment to allow his words to sink before continuing "It was because of me that you got hurt, that you ended up in a hospital bed, as I watched as they carried you onto a emergency helicopter I wasn't just filled with guilt I was consumed by it so much that it caused me not to think properly, I thought you'd never forgive me and as I walked I couldn't forgive myself either" Ron explained

Kim was surprised at his openness, even under the influence of the truth ray he never revealed the extent of his feelings whatever they were about her, he usually keep his deep feelings under lock and key and she doubted that a device could be created that could extract them from him, she finally understood what had driven him to this point, now that she understood she no longer felt that his actions were excessive.

She smiled at him "Ron I never blamed you, not once, you don't need to ask for forgiveness Ron as you didn't do anything wrong" Kim assured him, she could see that he still hadn't forgiven himself "you need to accept that accidents will happen and there is nothing you can do about it"

Ron nodded slowly "I'm sorry I worried you KP, I'll try to keep a clear head in the future"

Kim nodded and smiled "good because you had me so worried Ron, I was afraid I'd lost you forever, did you know that you're my hero Ron? You give me the strength to be who I am today, I can always rely on you if I need a friend to study with or a shoulder to cry on, you give me the courage to face all those villains and help all those people in need, I can count on you to help me whether I need a laugh or some flower from the Amazon, , you keep me from becoming someone like Bonnie, I feel safe and accepted around you, I have often wondered what I've done to deserve such a kind and loyal friend like you and I couldn't and wouldn't save the world without you".

A comfortable silence followed, no more words needed to be said, all that need to be said had been

This silence went on for a few minutes as both dwelled on what the other thought of them, the silence was finally interrupted when a nurse entered the room to check on making sure everything was fine, she was about to leave when she remembered something "I have a letter for a Mr. Ron Stoppable" she said as she handed him the letter then left.

Ron looked at the letter for a few seconds before opening it and began to read it

_Dear Ron_

_I hope that you are getting better, I enjoyed the conversation we had and that you are able to sort things out with Kim, you two seem like a good pair and it would be a shame for such a good friendship to end, just remember a friendship isn't just some unspoken thing._

_Hope things work out for you_

_From your biggest fan_

"A shame" Ron said quietly

"What is Ron?"

"She didn't leave a name so I could thank her, she signed it the same thing when I asked for her last during the drive back here, your biggest fan"

Kim smiled while thinking "she can't be Ron's biggest fan because that's what I am"

"I don't know why but the writing looks familiar but I can't think whose it is" Ron thought aloud

"Can I have a look?" Kim asked, Ron shrugged and handed her the letter, Kim looked at the writing and was stunned _that's my handwriting._

**The end  
**


End file.
